Talk:Jarvan IV/@comment-4929329-20120317060616
I feel so good about this guy. Pretty much every last single time I play him, I hear "Jarv, you were the best." "<3 you Jarv" "Your Jarv was good". I hear from groups of people, "Your Jarvan is the reason you're in this group" I look on the wiki page and my heart sinks into the floor. I mean, I guess I'm just asking too much from the community or something. I don't know, just, saying OP, UP, Noob, etc is so static. Could you please say something... Different? I enjoy new ideas, even if they're wild! I play champs like Evelynn, Twisted Fate, and Karma just to freshen the air, so to speak. On the note of Jarvan in general: He counters ranged. I don't care what champ you're talking about, as long as they have range, chances are, he will eat them at least in teamfights. Jarvan does not beat champs like Irelia though, since she can dash in return, and has a much higher ability to sustain in both hp and dmg. Jarvan is rather 'bursty' for an AD champ. Specifically talking about his ult - This will turn you into a hero or a retard. Remember, it's a gap closer as well as your E+Q and W. They will most likely flash away from E+Q and W to live. So you press R. I has a game today vs. AD Nid in solo top. The best decision I ever made was conserving my mana, I had that 'feeling' "I should just play passive - let her push". So I did. When our Skarner came to gank, I waited for her to pounce away, and I hit R, but she pounced again and lived, laughing and calling us baddies. Neither of us really went back, so it was just Jarv and Nid at the middle of the lane or at my tower, me pushing HARD if she left. Now we have some items, Nid has built farm stuff, I have had my HoG and Philo as well as boots for quite a while, now I've got Trinity Force. We've both pushed each other's first tower. Meeting her yet again in the middle of the lane, she does her combo, and we do virtually nothing to each other. Or do I do no dmg? I combo her in return, and she leaps away to 'safety' until she notices I'm coming at her. Now I proceed to autoattack/combo her from the center of top lane to the 2nd tower, where I ult after she flashed and pounces, thus sealing her fate. I go on to destroy this tower with 1 minion wave. Participating in only ~4 teamfights, the enemy surrenders saying stuff like, "Nid let Jarvan farm or someting" "Nid needs to know how to deny people" She had more farm than me most of the game. My tower stole quite a bit of CS, but I knew my tower was safety. (Oh, and ww tower-dive gank got me first blood, he didn't even reach me and I ulted, silly him, he attacked me get turret aggro) My friend who had been waiting to see me play Jarvan then wanted me to play Jarvan MUCH more often. Man did that troll Nid deserve them comupins... (She had bad karma, so to speak, was rude to me, so I typed into all chat once I had TF, "I'm going to treat you the way you treated me.")